


The Scorpion’s Warning

by radioactiveneon (sosoeuso)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosoeuso/pseuds/radioactiveneon





	The Scorpion’s Warning

Don’t approach me, little Toad

I don’t need your assistance

This river may be your abode

But I’d rather drown in insistence

 

Don’t accompany me, little Toad

I can’t guarantee your safety

My tail’s poison will corrode

Your heart so small and dainty

 

Don’t appeal to me, little Toad

My appearance is to beguile

The nature upon me bestowed

Makes you the one I’ll defile

 

Don’t assist me, little Toad

Or we’ll both drown in this crossing

These sharp claws and shapes forebode

The future you dismiss scoffing

 

Don’t apprize me, little Toad

I am not one to underestimate

You may think I’m a gold lode

But I’m quicksilver concentrate

 

Don’t admire me, little Toad

This is my last warning indeed

Your very soul will erode

I’ll only regret when you bleed

 

Don’t adore me, little Toad

Love can’t change what’s in the mirror

I can’t deny the reflection showed

I’ll only drown us in the river.


End file.
